Waspinator's Voyage
by Not My Real Name
Summary: The story of how Waspinator gets back to Cybertron after the Beast Wars. Expect him to get blown up at least once per chapter. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1: Eviction

_(Cyclonus and Demolisher appear)_

Cyclonus: Okay, now what do we do.

Obsidian:_(Dramatic entrance) _The disclaimer, of course.

Demolisher: Okay, how do we do that?

Obsidian: Must I explain everything to you? Say something like, "Not My Real Name does not own Transformers or Beast Wars."

Demolisher: Alright, Not My Real Name doesn't own Transformers, and that includes Beast Wars.

Obsidian: Ugh. Well. you get what you pay for.

Cyclonus: But you don't pay us.

Obsidian: Exactly, now on with the show!

* * *

Waspinator's Voyage

Part 1: Eviction

(Human encampment; Waspinator's POV)

Waspinator having very good week. Quit Predicons and not been blown up since. Fleshy-Bots accepted Waspinator as ruler. Ant-Bot and Two-Head get turned into scrap instead of Waspinator. Waspinator worshiped day in, day out. Waspinator happy at last.

What Waspinator want, Waspinator get, Fleshy-Bots get for him. Waspinator can hit anything with rock and not get yelled at. Fleshy-Bots get mad at Waspinator when he leave to collect parts of Maximals. Waspinator have big collection of Maximal tools and weapons now, use rocks for target practice. Waspinator have power now. Not need to lift finger, Fleshy-Bots do everything.

Then everything change. Fleshy-Bots start to not want to be near Waspinator. Eventually Fleshy-Bots chase Waspinator up tree. Waspinator try to reason with Fleshy-Bots, but they not listen. Launch Waspinator out of village.

After that Waspinator make up his mind. Waspinator will go back to Cybertron. Only problem is, how Waspinator get there?

(Normal POV, needs more detail)

Waspinator starts his journey back to Cybertron by trying to locate the _Nemesis. _He looks for a week before he finally finds it. The console is slagged, so is the entire bridge, for that matter.

Waspinator eventually finds a Decepticon shuttle, but when he approaches it the computer says "Intruder alert, neutralize intruder." "No, Waspinator not intruder," Waspinator says "Waspinator Predicon, see!" He points to where his Predicon Symbol used to be, then remembers he tore it off. Waspinator is blown up yet again. Once his head stops bouncing, he says, "Oh slag, not again!"

* * *

Cyclonus: Obsidian probably wants us to wrap things up now.

Demolisher: I think we have to say stuff like "Please review" or "How'd ya like it", stuff like that.

Obsidian: Next time: Waspinator begins his trip, meets up with old friends, and gets blown up a lot.

Cyclonus: Well, duh, Waspinator has the legendary "Spark of Laser and Missle Attraction."

Obsidian: I was wondering why he got scrapped on average of five times an episode. Well, that's it. Please review. Oh, and send ideas for how Waspinator should get destroyed in each chapter if you have any. Let's get going, all. _(Grabs onto Cyclonus and Demolisher, Dramatic exit)_


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

Obsidian:_ (Dramati entrance) _Hey, all! Here's the next installment to Waspinator's Voyage, from Not My Real Name, who does not own Beast Wars.

Cyclonus: Or Tranformers. Don't forget to chek out the Cyclonus & Demolisher Show.

Demolisher: This chapter digs into Waspinator's past, revealing--

Obsidian: Shut up already, they can read it for themselves!

Cyclonus: On with the show!

* * *

Waspinator's Voyage

Part 2: Familiar Faces

Waspinator finally put himself back together. It had taken a whole day to do the job, because there are no more CR chambers left on Earth. He decided to once again try to get into the Decepticon shuttle, only to realize that he didn't know how to fly it.

Just when all of Waspinator's hopes of seeing Cybertron again were dashed, he saw a Predacon ship set down. As he approached it, its computer said "Unfamiliar Predacon unit detected." Then an elevator dropped down, with a familiar female Transformer on it. She said "Waspinator, where've ya been?" "Waspinator has been busy in the Beast Wars," Waspinator replied, "How has Buzzsaw been?" Buzzsaw was a Predacon, like Waspinator, who had chosen a small jet as an alternate mode, like Waspinator had before the Beast Wars. She was yellow and blue, and had deep blue optics.

"Oh, you know me, just chillin' with my pals. How's about you join me? My next stop's Cybertron."

"Waspinator would love to travel with Buzzsaw! But, why go straight to Cybertron? Waspinator was thinking we could travel the galaxy, just the two of us."

"Ya know," Buzzsaw replied, "I like that plan, but--"

"Hey!" A voice called from the ship, "What's taking so long, Buzzsaw?" "Hey, Drillbit," Buzzsaw replied, "Come down here! I found Waspinator!"

"What, that jerk! He should never have left you to join that scumbag Megatron's band!"

"He only did it because he needed the money, isn't that right, Waspie?"

Waspinator started to blush. Buzzsaw had been his girlfriend back on Cybertron. And Drillbit was his best friend. "Yes," Waspinator replied, "But Waspinator wondered if he would see Buzzsaw or Drillbit again."

When he got onboard, Waspinator noticed that Drillbit had taken the form of a mole. Buzzsaw immediately entered the CR chamber, coming out as a yellow and blue wasp. "Buzzsaw, Terrorize," she said softly, and transformed. She retained her more human-like face, but other than that, she, looked like a female version of Waspinator, even the antennae. "Buzzsaw look great," Waspinator said when he saw her. "Ya know," Buzzsaw said, "I based my beast mode after you, Waspie."

"Good," a gruff voice said, "Now I know who to slag for trying to take my girl."

Then Waspinator saw him, a big, bad polar bear Predacon that looked like a Cat-Bot on Energon pills in robot mode. "The name's Snowclaw," the massive Transformer bellowed. "Remember it, 'cause it's the last name you're gonna hear, punk."

Snowclaw then proceeded to tear poor Waspinator limb from limb, until Buzzsaw stepped in. "That," She yelled in a voice even more threatening than Snowclaw's, "is the last straw! I may have been going out with you, Snowclaw, but my spark has always belonged to Waspinator!" She then blasted Snowclaw at point blank range, only narrowly avoiding killing him. "If you so much as hit Waspinator again," Buzzsaw yelled, "I _will_ extinguish your spark! Am I clear?"

"As crystal" Snowclaw whimpered.

"Good, now put Waspinator in the CR chamber."

The now-humbled Snowclaw obeyed.

"Now," Drillbit said, "Let's get going. Next stop: Cybertron!"

As Waspinator exited the CR chamber, he tripped over Snowclaw's gun, rolled across the bridge, and crashed into the wall, getting his head stuck in it. The entire crew laughed hysterically at this, even Buzzsaw. "That's why I love him so much," Buzzsaw said, while laughing, "he's such a klutz he makes me look graceful."

* * *

Cyclonus: _(Sings Transformers theme badly) _Oh, we're on again?

Obsidian: Welcome back to reality, my tonedeaf friend.

Dinobot: I did not think the insect had a female companion, he never mentioned it.

Obsidian: Well, tha's it for now. Until next time.

Demolisher: Hold on! Next time: Waspinator and co. begin their journey.

Obsidian: Okay, now we can leave.


	3. Chapter 3: Crash Landing

Obsidian: _(Dramatic entrance) _Sorry this new chapter took so long... Cyclonus, what are you doing?

Cyclonus: Painting.

Obsidian:Okay, you must be _very _bored to paint. Demolisher, do the disclaimer.

Demolisher: _(Snorts as he exits sleep mode) _Not My Real Name does not own any Transformers series.

* * *

Waspinator's Voyage

Part 3: Crash Landing

Waspinator has had a very good week. He had just been named captain of the _Hornet_. The vote was unanimous (Buzzsaw having pointed her gun at Snowclaw when he tried to vote for himself). It had been a week since he'd been blown up, too, which was a record.

Just then, Radar, the ship's navigator, who had chosen a bat for his alternative mode, just burst into the bridge from the engine room. "We got trouble!" he said. "The engines are down; we gotta make an emergency landing!" "Waspinator suggest we do it quickly!" Waspinator exclaimed.

The ship seemed to fall right into the gravity of the nearest planet, and started to plummet to its surface. It took only a minute to reach the surface.

"Are we slagged?" Drillbit asked, wearily. "No, we aren't slagged, Drillbit." Buzzsaw replied. "Could somebody hand Waspinator his arm?" the weary and discomposed captain asked. Radar quickly obliged.

When they disembarked, they noticed that they were on a tropical beach, a resort visible nearby. "Oh my Primus!" Buzzsaw said quietly. "Do you know where we are, Waspinator?" "No" the confused Waspinator responded.

"You don't know?"

"No. Waspinator does not know."

"This," Buzzsaw said, "is the Resort Planet, the most luxurious vacation spot in the galaxy!"

"It's also not cheap." Drillbit added. "We'll have to repair our ship and leave as soon as possible."

"Now, why would you need to do that?" a voice asked. "We can fix your ship, and you can stay here, in the resort, until the work is done."

"We know, but how much is it gonna cost?"

"Only 250 credits, of course!"

Everyone put their collective savings into a pile, revealing that they had enough. They gave the money to the human, got a resort pass, and headed for the main building.

The scenery was truly breathtaking: white, sandy beaches, clear, blue water, and a huge tropical resort. The crew was taken aback by the landscape, which consisted of palm trees and bushes in the shape of various famous guests (one was even in the shape of Optimus Prime). Waspinator, however, did not get a good view of the scenery, for a coconut had fallen on his head when they started on their way.

As they entered the lobby, a bell-bot lost control of the baggage cart it was pushing, and it rammed right into Waspinator, who was promptly buried in luggage. A rough, aggressive-sounding voice commented on this by saying, "The insect cannot even avoid getting scrapped while on vacation I see." Buzzsaw took offense of this, but just as she drew for her gun to slag whoever said it, a silver claw knocked the it out of her hand.

* * *

Obsidian: Now who do you think the claw belongs to?

Bumblebee: (TV clip) Here's a hint. (another TV clip) You're digusting.

Demolisher: It will be revealed in chapter 4. Also, next time: vacation, as in a word not in Megatron's vocabulary.

Obsidian: Well, see ya next time!


End file.
